frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Sóweczka/Panie i panowie: to już część trzecia mojego fanfick'u, w którym Hans jest śmieszniejszy od Olafa
No i oto kolejna część! Czytaliście już o Hansie w roli wazonowego kataklizmu, ryczącego w suknię królowej, zawodowego niszczyciela filiżanek, wylewacza herbaty i obrywacza kawałków sukni. Tym razem... Zniszczy coś większego. xD W każdej części coś zniszczy, więc się spodziewajcie różnych reakcji innych bohaterów. I od razu dodam: Puszek-księżniczka będzie w następnych częściach. *czytelnicy robią: ,,Hip, hip, hura!"* Zaczynam więc. Przygotujcie się na dawkę mojego talentu komicznego: -Co to jest? -spytała Elsa.- Wygląda jak kolejny list od królowej Erendol... -Przeczytasz może, co tam jest napisane? -zaproponował Hans. -No to czytam: ,,Witajcie! To znowu ja, wasza ukochana królowa Erendol! Założę się, że macie zamiar zniszczyć źródło mojej mocy. Jest jednak pewien haczyk: macie tylko trzy dni od teraz na zniszczenie diamentu. Jeśli nie zdążycie w ciągu tych dni... stanę się potężna i nic mnie nie zniszczy. Hahaha! Pozdrawiam! Erendol." -No to musimy się streszczać -stwierdził Kristoff. -Kiedy jedziemy? -spytał Hans.- Oby jak najszybciej! Chwilę później... -Ale to nie znaczyło, że od razu! -powiedział Hans jadąc już od paru minut w saniach Kristoff'a.- Musiałbym spisać jeszcze testament na wszelki wypadek! -To nie spisałeś go przed przyjazdem do Arendelle? -spytał Kristoff i razem z Anną zaczął się z tego śmiać. -Ha, ha, ha. Bardzo śmieszne! -rzekła ironicznie Elsa.- Przestańcie, proszę! Musimy ze sobą wytrzymać trzy dni. -Dziękuję, Elso! -odrzekł Hans. -Lepiej się jej nie podlizuj! -dogryzła mu Anna. *** Usłyszeli nagle wycie wilków. Po chwili wilki zaczęły ich gonić. Sven biegł bardzo szybko. -Szybciej Sven, szybciej! -poganiał Sven'a Kristoff. -Nie poganiaj go! -powiedziała Anna.- I tak szybciej nie może! -A zakład? -rzekł i wyciągnął marchewkę.- Jak pobiegniesz szybciej, to dostaniesz marchewkę! -to zadziałało. Sven zaczął biec szybko jak błyskawica! -No a jednak się myliłam! Wilki nadal ich jednak goniły. Hans zaczął panikować. -Ja nie chcę umierać! -jęczał ściskając mocno bardzo zdziwioną Elsę.- Ups... Pardon -dodał i ją puścił, ale nadal panikował. -Jak się nie uspokoisz to cię walnę z ,,liścia"! -,,pocieszyła" go lekko zdenerwowana królowa. -A mogę ja? -spytali jednocześnie Anna i Kristoff. -NIE!!! Po paru minutach ucieczki udało się. Uciekli wilkom. Ominęli wąwóz i przy jego brzegu rozbili drobny obóz. -Mamy tylko dwa namioty dwuosobowe-oznajmił Kristoff Annie i Elsie.- Losujemy, kto śpi w namiocie z Hansem? -Nie trzeba -odpowiedziała królowa.- Jakby któreś z was nocowało z nim, to chciałoby mu zrobić krzywdę, a ja mu obiecałam nietykalność, więc ja... ja będę spała z nim w jednym namiocie -stwierdziła. Anna i Kristoff patrzyli na nią wzrokiem pełnym podziwu i zdziwienia.- Nic nie mówcie. Rozłóżmy namioty. Podczas snu w namiocie Elsy i Hansa... -Przesuń się! -powiedziała Elsa do Hansa.- Leżysz na mnie! -Mamusia? -mówił przez sen książę.- Za chwilkę wstanę... za chwilkę. Dokończę tylko śnić o po... -nie dokończył, bo Elsa uszczypnęła go w ramię.- Auć! Za co?! -Zejdź ze mnie! -wycedziła przez zęby Elsa. -Już, już! -mówił Hans wstając z Elsy i wychodząc z namiotu.- Pójdę się na chwilkę przejść, dobrze? -Aha... -odpowiedziała przez sen królowa. Podczas snu w namiocie Anny i Kristoff'a... -Kristoff! -budziła szeptem Anna swojego narzeczonego.- Uda nam się dojechać do Lodowego Pałacu Już Nie Elsy przed końcem wyznaczonego czasu? -Tak -odpowiedział zaspany handlarz lodem.- Mamy sanie, więc zdą... -nie dokończył. Trzask przerwał jego wypowiedź. Wszyscy wyszli z namiotów. Za wyjątkiem Hans, który już wcześniej wyszedł ze swojego namiotu. -Co się stało? -spytała zaspana Anna. -Nic, nic! -odpowiedział lekko poddenerwowany Hans.- Przecież co mogło by się stać? Mógłbym oprzeć się o sanie tak, że one przejechały fragment drogi i wpadły do wąwozu roztrzaskując się na kawałki, ale tego nie zrobiłem -orzekł i zaczął się nerwowo śmiać. -ŻE CO PROSZĘ?! -krzyknął Kristoff biegnąc w stronę wąwozu. Spojrzał... i zobaczył sanie prosto jak z opisu księcia. Nie wytrzymał. Popchnął Hansa, a on potknął się o kamień i... wpadł do wąwozu. -Ratunku! -wrzeszczał przestraszony. -Już, spokojnie! -uspokajała go Elsa. Szybko wyciągnęła linę z tobołka obok jej namiotu. Rzuciła ją Hansowi. Udało się go wyciągnąć.- Nic ci nie jest? -spytała.- Nic sobie nie złamałeś? -Hans spojrzał na Elsę z wdzięcznością, a potem zrobił dziwną minę. -Trochę boli mnie paluszek, ale buziak by to zmienił... -Chyba śnisz! -odrzekła Elsa. *** Anna, Elsa, Hans, Kristoff i Sven wędrowali przez góry pieszo już od paru godzin. Hans starał się trzymać jak najdalej od Anny i Kristoff'a i zarazem jak najbliżej Elsy, która by go przed nimi obroniła. -A gdzie tak właściwie jest Olaf? -spytała w końcu Anna.- Miał iść przecież z nami. -Wysłałam go na poszukiwanie Puszka-księżniczki, która szuka królestwa,którym mógłby rządzić -odpowiedziała Elsa. -Skąd to wiesz? -spytał tym razem Hans. -Bo ostatnio widziałam Puszka z moją koroną na głowię błąkającego się po górach. -Rozumiem -odpowiedziała reszta jej towarzyszy. *** -Daleko jeszcze? -pytał Hans. -Tak -odpowiedział Kristoff. *** -Daleko jeszcze? -pytał Hans. -Tak -odpowiedziała Elsa. *** -Daleko jeszcze? -pytał Hans. -Tak -odpowiedziała Anna. *** -Dale... -A jak myślisz?! -odpowiedzieli Elsa, Anna i Kristoff na raz. -Tak... -odpowiedział sam sobie Hans. -I tu się mylisz... -powiedziała tajemniczo Elsa.- Znam skrót. Możemy nim pójść. -Dobrze -zgodzili się jej towarzysze. *** Szli teraz przez jaskinie. Mieli już tylko dwa dni do dojścia do Lodowego Pałacu Już Nie Elsy. W pewnym momencie zrobili przerwę na sen i jedzenie. Elsa prawie nic nie tknęła, a Hans zajadał, aż mu się uszy trzęsły. Był bardzo głodny. -Będziesz to jadła? -spytał się Elsy.- Jeśli nie, to ja mogę to zjaść, aby się nie zmarnowało. -Masz -odpowiedziała królowa dając mu swoją porcję. -Posłuchajcie! -zaczął Kristoff.- Ta jaskinia jest trochę niebezpieczna, więc podczas, gdy dwójka z nas będzie sapała, to reszta będzie pilnować bezpieczeństwa, a w razie czego obudzi tych śpiących i ruszymy w dalszą drogę. Ja będę pilnował z Anną, a ty, Elso z Hansem. -Super! -powiedział Hans z pełnymi ustami. -Nie mówi się z pełnymi ustami! -skarciła go Anna. *** Podczas warty Elsy i Hansa... -Cii... chyba coś słyszę -powiedział Hans. -Co? -spytała Elsa. -Słyszę... słyszę... słyszę... -Powiedz wreszcie co słyszysz! -Słyszę, że... -zaczyna Hans. -Dobra, zmiana! -krzyknął Kristoff wychodząc razem z Anną z namiotu.- Wy idźcie spać! I tym razem Hans i Elsa musieli dzielić namiot, ponieważ został im tylko jeden, ponieważ po stracie sań musieli zrezygnować z niektórych rzeczy, gdyż by ich nie unieśli. Wchodząc do namiotu Hans przez przypadek coś strącił i namiot się rozwalił. -HANS!!! -krzyknęła zdenerwowana Elsa. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Co myślicie? Jak zwykle Hans coś rozwalił, ale tym razem oberwał za to. xD Następna część powinna być jutro. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania